


With Love

by xanster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho writes a letter to Changmin the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Yunho Writes A Love Letter

it is late at night; the night before.  
but yunho has a million things he wants to say.  
he knows he can't say it in the day.  
so he gets up and grabs paper and pen.  
he thinks for a bit, while chewing on the end.  
and then he sets pen to paper and starts.

 

baby,

i don't say this often enough; god knows you'll kill me if i do.  
but it's okay.

i call you baby, when you are with me under the covers at night.  
when you're asleep, long lashes tightly stroking the skin under your eyes.  
The windows to your soul; carefully hidden from the world.  
in the day you're everyone else's; a light for the world to see.  
a diamond in the rough; a rose in the dark.

but in the night; when the sun decides to sleep;  
when the moon shines bright, and you are just with me.  
just you, with just me.  
i call you baby, and when you push at me, the twinkle in your eye makes my world alright.

i call you baby, as you lie under me;  
your long limbs entangled in mine.  
a flush colouring your cheeks, caressing pink but a shy smile on your lips;  
a smile that brings me to my knees; that makes me want to weep.  
when you smile at me; that smile that is only for me,  
i call you baby.

your lips of sin; my pleasure and my pain.  
when i touch and freeze; because it's all too much.  
when you lean in impatiently, and i feel you on me;  
i call you baby.

when we stand together on stage; and when you call me king.  
i look at you and i can fly.  
inside between the two of us, you're the reason why.  
the reason i feel so alive.

when you whisper the three words that are tattooed in me;  
when my heart beats in time with yours,  
when your arms go around my own and you lightly kiss my back;  
when i'm down and out; my home, my shelter,  
it's you, baby.

even when the world seems to question us;  
and you scoff but look worriedly at me;  
not for yourself but for me;  
i call you baby,  
as your fingers interlace; your skin soft and warm.  
a squeeze to reaffirm; to have and to hold.  
and i know, baby. you're mine.  
  
you are like a statue, carved out of marble.  
but your every inch from inside out.  
your sadness, your happiness, your insecurities and your fears.  
i've kissed them away, i've loved them to grey.

you are my perfection, my soul's twin; my partner in crime and life.  
my downfall; my temptation; my best friend.  
and most of all, i love it when i call you baby, you grin quietly and say it back to me.

i love you, baby.  
see you soon.

\---

'baby.'  
'yes?'  
'what are you doing over there?'  
'nothing, i couldn't sleep.'  
'... are you worried? come here.'

yunho folds the letter quietly; his back still turned to his bed companion who is now sitting up in bed; hair tousled from sleep, eyes half-open.

he returns to bed, into a waiting embrace.

\---

the next day as changmin stands next to yunho's farewell press conference outside the army camp he is due to enlist in; he feels a numbness like fire and ice all at once; especially where his heart is. he's due to enlist himself in a couple of months but he had always dreaded this; the moment where yunho would leave first. the emptiness seems too sudden; even as yunho smiles and waves at the fans before bowing. he bows as well, having said goodbye in private the night before; the morning of and an hour ago.

he stares at a ring on his left hand; the twin to the one that is hung around yunho's neck. a present from him the day before. he's there but not there at all; he finds his mind wandering to the morning of; as yunho held him tight as the last teardrops fell from changmin's eyes.

'baby; i'll miss you.'  
'and me, you. everyday. until we are back together again.'  
'by the way, when you return home after the press conference, check my desk drawer.'  
'why?'  
'you'll see. now, let's go.'

\---  
-dedicated to f.-


	2. When Changmin Replies

Yunho bows to the waiting fans and their screams cause him to smile shyly.  
The flurry of camera flashes going off in his face, disorientate him slightly, being unused to them after 2 years.  
But 2 years doesn't cancel out 11 years in the limelight; and he remembers his training as TVXQ's leader, U-Know Yunho and faces the storm outside his camp.  
His family isn't there; he will meet them later privately.  
But his managers are, and they are bearing gifts. 

He walks up to Kyungjae before engulfing him in a hug.  
'It's good to see you, hyung.'  
'It's good to see you, too.'  
'Welcome back.'  
'Thank you.'  
'He dedicated his solo album to you.'  
'I heard. Jihye told me.'  
'It was a huge success.'  
'That's our Changmin.'  
'Rest well, work starts next Monday.'  
'Of course.'

Freedom tastes sweet, but the absence of a much-missed face turns it bitter to his taste.  
He closes his eyes and breathes in deep;  
a camera flash captures the shot and titles it the next day: U-Know Yunho's Begins Again

He goes back to his apartment; it is quiet and dark.  
The place is clean and tidy; the staff must have gone in before he returned.  
There are groceries in the fridge, and his favourite hot chocolate mix on the stove.  
On the bar-top is some food and a note.

'We are coming over in a bit, see you soon. HJ.'

Ah, he smiles. He decides to shower and get ready. Nothing like seeing his second family again.

But then the emptiness hits hard this time; as he opens the bedroom door.  
The bed is neat; empty of one for 2 years; and then empty of 2.

He sees a dried up rose on the counter and an envelope.  
His breath hitches in his throat and he walks over; suddenly, feeling the weight of the ring around his neck.  
His hand reaches up to take hold of it; as though seeking strength.

baby.  
i miss you.  
i missed you the moment you said goodbye.  
i missed you more the day after.  
then i missed you in the mornings when i woke up;  
when i went to work; and when i fell asleep.  
i missed you when i was with my friends; when i laughed and when i cried.  
i missed you.

by the time you read this; it would probably be a few months more before i return.  
until then;  
i've missed you everyday for two years and nine months and i will miss you more every second until i see you again.  
12.26 x

i love you.  
see you soon.

 

three months can't pass by quick enough.  
a mini-solo album has been released in those three months; also ruling the charts promptly as Cassiopeia and Bigeast hungrily welcomed him back.  
His hair had grown out from the crewcut it was before; and he has filled out nicely, muscular and toned.  
Speculation grows as to whom he belongs to; or who he will love. But Yunho stays mum, a smile flirting at the corner of his mouth.

Kyungjae comes by to brief him on the morning of.  
No comments; bows and a hug and then return home.  
He nods; excitement building. 

Just before he leaves; he takes one more look in the mirror, adjusts his shirt and checks his hand.

Changmin comes out of the army camp; just as Yunho had three months back. He is leaner but there's a bright smile on his face. The horde of fans cheer loudly and cameras flash in his face. It was hard but it's over and he can't wait to be back home again.

Automatically; he feels a presence; a pull on his heart, beckoning him to his right. He looks up and into a pair of brown eyes; loving and beseeching. He wants to run over; but propriety calls and he has to stay put. But he continues staring hungrily at the other.

Baby.

Kyungjae nudges Yunho at his side; the green light for the leader of TVXQ to go and welcome his partner.  
Yunho almost runs but forces himself to walk briskly instead.  
Changmin almost throws himself into Yunho's arms as they melt together tightly.  
'Welcome back.' he says for the cameras.  
'Baby.' he whispers into Changmin's ear; causing the other to bite his quivering lip.

They separate; Changmin wanting to pull Yunho away and to the privacy of their car. Yunho had insisted on driving that day; saying it was important for TVXQ to talk alone after being away from each other for 2 years. The managers had promptly agreed; a comeback was already in the works.

Both bow again; hands held. A united TVXQ on show. The headlines would read later that day: 12.26, TVXQ's 15th Anniversary Present: The Return of the Two.

In the car; behind tinted windows; a safe distance away, Yunho pulls over and Changmin immediately lunges for him. They kiss messily; devouring each other's mouth hungrily. Changmin bares his neck, eyes shut, holding Yunho's head close. Yunho nibbles down Changmin's neck, murmuring all the way, 'baby.'

He holds Changmin's head in his hands as they part for air, foreheads against each other.  
Changmin feels the cold of metal against his cheek and pulls Yunho's hand away to see.

'You're wearing the ring on your finger now.' He kisses the ring and then the finger, eyes fixated on the other.

'Of course. It belongs there; just as I belong to you.'  
Changmin lets it go; he's missed mushy Yunho more than he'd like to admit. He feels around in his pocket and pulls out his ID case. Inside, along with his card, is a folded up piece of paper; the creases a mark of how many times it has been folded and unfolded.

From memory, Changmin begins to recite.

baby, 

i don't say this often enough; god knows you'll kill me if i do.  
but it's okay...

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on livejournal.


End file.
